SEEDs of the Future
by Dragoon Swordsman
Summary: Shinn Asuka enters the ZAFT Academy, where Alex Strassmeier, who sponsored his entry, is temporarily an instructor. If you don't read Valkyrie's Run first, it will make little sense.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I own nothing save for my own characters and machines.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator.

Samorei Joule and Keinn Legwitz are the creations of NukeDawg. The Black Knights concept is his as well, and is used with permission.

* * *

ZAFT Academy lecture hall, 30 September, C.E. 72

* * *

Shinn Asuka still found it hard to accept that he'd actually made it into the Academy, but the feeling was gradually dissipating. In the three days since his arrival, he'd had a chance to get settled in and meet his new classmates. As far as he knew, he was the only Orb native to actually join ZAFT, though not the only one from Earth; several new cadets hailed from Oceania. 

Next to Shinn was his roommate, a Martius City native named Keinn Legwitz. Tall, with gray streaked black hair and amber eyes that were perpetually glinting with mischief, Keinn was a staunch PLANT patriot. From what Shinn had seen of him, Keinn had none of the prejudice against Earth natives that sometimes cropped up in the PLANTs.

Two sisters, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke, stood farther down the line. Shinn hadn't yet spoken to either of them, but Keinn had described them as cheery, though Shinn wasn't sure he wanted to know how his roommate defined that. Luna, the elder by a year, was slightly taller, with violet hair; her sister was a redhead. Both had blue eyes.

On the other end was Rey Za Burrel. Blonde-haired and blue-eyed, Rey was a quiet sort. Shinn wasn't sure what to make of him.

Commander Ryan Miller, Commandant of the Academy, moved to the lectern. Unlike the vast majority of ZAFT, Miller had actually been a member of an Earth military, specifically the United States of South America. The gray-haired, stocky commandant had emigrated at the start of the war, when his homeland was invaded by the Atlantic Federation.

"Good morning," Miller said. "Normally, I would be making a welcome speech as Commandant. However, today is a special case. Commander Alex Strassmeier of FAITH has accepted an instructor's post for this term." He turned and nodded. "Commander?"

Shinn straightened as Alex Strassmeier took the Commandant's place. More than one person inhaled sharply at the sight of the hawk-faced Coordinator, his space-black hair contrasting sharply with his white uniform. The wing-like FAITH emblem below his collar wasn't something often seen at the Academy.

"I'm not accustomed to speeches, so I hope you'll bear with me," Strassmeier began. "I accepted this post at the request of Supreme Chairman Clyne and Defense Committee Chairwoman Joule."

Keinn surreptitiously leaned toward Shinn. "What's this guy doing here?"

"Shh," Shinn hissed back.

"I'm sure you're wondering just why I'm here," Strassmeier said as if he'd heard Keinn. Which he had; his hearing was better than even most Coordinators'. He found the comment amusing. "Simply put, with the war over, Committee Chairwoman Joule requested that I provide the next class here with the benefit of my combat experience."

He began to pace. "I hope it will prove helpful, for war will come again. Never doubt that, ladies and gentlemen, for Blue Cosmos still controls the Earth Alliance, particularly the Atlantic Federation." The last sentence came out in a venomous tone.

_I wonder what the Alliance did that makes him hate them so much,_ Shinn thought. _That's not just patriotism like Keinn, that's personal._

"Make no mistake, there will never be an end to conflict, thus we will always need power in order to protect ourselves." Strassmeier paused, taking a sip of water. "As most of you know, I opposed the force level restrictions in the Junius Treaty. Even though the nuclear provision exempts our current nuclear-powered Gundams, even though our alliance with Orb makes us stronger than we would be alone, we are still in a weak position relative to the Earth Alliance. The Atlantic Federation is especially dangerous, as they have tremendous resources at their disposal."

That prompted a subaudible murmur of agreement from the cadets. The Junius Treaty had been denounced as a sellout in some quarters. Shinn, for his part, saw it as an attempt to make the best of a bad situation.

"Therefore, to make up for our numerical disadvantage, we must ensure that our people are the very best." Strassmeier swept his cold blue gaze over the audience, managing to make eye contact with several. "Some have called me the next Rau Le Creuset. I neither accept nor reject that label; if nothing else, it's an enormous professional compliment, despite his insanity." He took another sip of water. "I mention this because one thing I have in common with that madman is a preference for unorthodox methods. Those of you who will be training under me directly, I advise you to bear that in mind."

Shinn shivered as he met that gaze. Though he had met Strassmeier before, the situation had been very different. _No wonder the Earth Forces are afraid of him. Maybe he's not quite the best pilot around –I hear Yamato and Zala are even better- but he's sure the most ruthless we have._

"That is all I have to say," Strassmeier finished. He stepped back, and Miller resumed his place.

"Dismissed," was all the Commandant said.

* * *

Dormitory

* * *

"Man, who'd have thought the Spider of Artemis would end up as an instructor," Keinn said. He and Shinn had returned to the dorm room they shared. 

Shinn looked up from his book. "You heard him, Keinn. Sooner or later, the Earth Forces will be back, so we have to be ready."

"Maybe." Keinn shrugged. "Did you see Rey there?"

Shinn blinked. "What about him?"

"He kinda, I don't know, flinched when Commander Strassmeier mentioned Rau Le Creuset." Keinn shrugged again. "Who knows, maybe I'm seeing things."

"Maybe." Shinn didn't really care. All that mattered to him now was that his dream was in sight.

Keinn watched him closely. "You know something, don't you?"

Shinn frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Shinn." Keinn leaned back. "The Spider looked right at you. You specifically. Care to fill me in?"

Shinn sighed. "In case you didn't notice, Keinn, he looked at you, too. And at the Hawkes, and Rey for that matter. You're reading too much into this." He grimaced; Keinn clearly wasn't buying it. "Fine. I met Strassmeier once during the war, just as we were moving. I was on my way to the spaceport when I ran into him, along with Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Athha, and some girl named Allster."

"So what happened?" Keinn pressed.

Shinn rolled his eyes. _He's not letting go._ "I told the Commander that I was going to join ZAFT when I was old enough, and he offered to sponsor my entry to the Academy. There's no special treatment, if that's what you're thinking."

Keinn laughed. "The Spider of Artemis, giving special treatment? Ha! I'm not dumb enough to think that, Shinn, don't worry." He calmed a little. "So, did they accept you for pilot training?"

"Yeah," Shinn said, grateful for the change of subject. He knew Keinn was, as well; the other cadet had a passion for flying. "You know of anyone else?"

"Just two, Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel." Keinn shook his head. "I swear, there's something weird about that guy."

Shinn snorted. "There's something weird about you, too," he countered. "Who cares, as long as he can fly."

"Yeah, whatever."

Shinn returned to his book. He didn't care what his slightly unhinged roommate thought. All that mattered was that he was where he wanted to be.

* * *

Commandant's office

* * *

Commander Alex Strassmeier, FAITH, had never expected to become an instructor, however temporarily. His strengths had always been in planning and executing mobile suit operations, not teaching. When he mentioned that, however, his aunt, Ezalia Joule, had pointed out that he had done well teaching Cagalli the ins and outs of mobile suit warfare. 

So it was that he now found himself at the ZAFT Academy until the postwar reorganization was completed.

_And we sure need it,_ he thought bitterly. The combination of Patrick Zala's treason and the nuclear attack on the PLANTs had left ZAFT badly understrength.

"So, do you have any specific plans?" Miller asked.

Alex shrugged. "I'd like to set up a special course for the more promising pilot candidates," he said. "Partly to identify potential FAITH recruits early on, though that of course is subject to a final evaluation based on their performance in actual combat."

The Commandant nodded. "Since you yourself are a FAITH operative, it makes sense. Anything specific in mind?"

"Simulator runs based on some of the nastier battles in the war," Alex said. "Both planetary and space. Primarily from last year; you can bet the Earth Forces will build more Gundams, so it's best to ensure that the cadets are as prepared as possible."

"Agreed," Miller said. "I must admit, though, I don't quite understand your urgency."

Alex poured himself a cup of coffee, then sat. "The Junius Treaty is nothing but a stopgap, Ryan. Those restrictions on mobile suit forces levels are clearly meant to make us vulnerable; the exemption for our existing nuclear Gundams was nothing but a sop to get Chairman Clyne and Chief Representative Athha to sign the treaty."

Miller studied his guest for a moment. Listening to him, it was hard to remember that the Spider of Artemis had not yet reached his twentieth birthday. He wore ZAFT's uniform as though he'd been born to it (which, given his background, wasn't too far from the truth), and spoke in a manner that belied his youth.

_Which isn't surprising when one remembers that he has more combat experience than some soldiers twice his age,_ Miller reminded himself. "How long do you think we have?"

"A year; eighteen months on the outside," Alex said grimly. "That's why I accepted this job; if my experience can make these youngsters better prepared for the coming conflict, then I will happily pass it on." He sipped his coffee. "There are some new Gundam designs on the drawing board, but there's no telling when or if they'll be ready."

"Um," Miller grunted. He remembered Jachin all too well, especially the brutal effectiveness of the Alliance's later GAT-X models.

Alex rose and moved to the window. _A year of peace, most likely, and I have a few months to train the next generation of ZAFT mobile suit pilots._ Another thought occurred to him, and he glanced over his shoulder. "Who sponsored Rey Za Burrel's entry?"

Miller consulted his terminal. "According to records, it was Representative Durandal. Why?"

"Just curious." Alex had no intention of spreading his suspicions too far without hard evidence. _No sense alienating him from Durandal without a good reason. _I _know Durandal's up to something, but there's no hard evidence as to what._

He shook himself. "Well, I'd best be going, and I know you have work to do as well."

Miller smiled. "I look forward to working with you, Commander."

* * *

ZAFT HQ

* * *

A blonde-haired young woman in the silver-white of Orb frowned at her terminal. Currently displayed was an intelligence report, forwarded by Rondo Mina Sahaku. _Jean-Pierre La Flaga? Is this guy related to Mu?_ She made a mental note to ask the Hawk next time she saw him. 

"We don't have much on him, Milady," the green-clad ZAFT soldier said. "It's entirely possible that they are related, but you'd have to ask Commander La Flaga to be certain."

"I understand," Cagalli Yula Athha said. The man saluted and left.

Cagalli turned. Her position was such that she had an office with a window, though it didn't make her enjoy being behind a desk. Fortunately for her sanity, she was still primarily a mobile suit pilot; her ORB-01 Akatsuki was stored in a top-security hangar.

"Hi, Cagalli."

Cagalli looked up. Her sister-in-law (and that still felt incredibly weird) stood in the doorway. "Andrea? What are you doing here?"

Andrea Strassmeier grinned. "Just got back from a patrol at L4. We'd heard rumors about Blue Cosmos messing around there, so we went to check it out."

"Did you find anything?"

The slightly younger woman shook her head. "Nada. L4's quiet as a grave. Probably some asteroid miner had too much to drink."

"Probably," Cagalli agreed. L4 had been abandoned following the Battle of Yggdrasil in C.E. 70. It was important to her personally, since she was born there, but the region had no real strategic importance. "How long will you be in the PLANTs?"

"At least a couple of weeks," Andrea said. "Long enough for some shopping, and dinner with Dearka."

Cagalli nodded. Andrea's relationship with Dearka Elsman, her cousin Yzak's second-in-command, was well known. Cagalli privately felt that both were more than a little insane, but she was hardly alone in that.

"So how's life with Alex?" Andrea asked, grinning slyly.

Cagalli gave her a mock-severe look, then smiled. "It's actually not much different from when we were traveling on the _Valkyrie_," she said. "About the only thing that caught me by surprise was his taste in music."

Andrea laughed. "Where do you think the name _Valkyrie_ came from? Alex doesn't actually listen to opera much –he thinks it's silly- but he's always liked Wagner's music." She leaned against the wall. "Does it bother you, being away from Orb so much?"

The princess shrugged. "Not usually. I'm too busy most of the time, and I talk to my father fairly regularly, when _he's _not busy, anyway." Cagalli grimaced; she'd never been able to see her father as much as she'd wanted to. "Besides, Alex had some stuff brought up from Orb to make things a little more homelike. That's what he told me, anyway."

"He was telling the truth," Andrea said. "Alex would never lie to you, and besides, I can tell he hates keeping you away from Orb like that. This is probably his way of making it up to you."

"If he's still feeling guilty about that, I'm going to have to beat some sense into him," Cagalli said darkly, then sighed. "It'd probably be a waste of time," she conceded. "Alex is as thickheaded as Yzak sometimes."

Andrea laughed. "Wouldn't have him any other way."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Cagalli stood, resolutely closing down her terminal. "The rest of this stuff can wait. I really need a breather." She jerked her head at the door. "How about lunch? Alex is going to be busy at the Academy pretty much all afternoon, so we probably won't see him."

"Sure; got nothing better to do." Laughing, the two friends made their way to the exit.

* * *

Morgenroete testing facility, Onogoro Island, 3 November, C.E. 72

* * *

Despite the fact that it was a complete rebuild of the original facility, Morgenroete's testing grounds didn't look much different. Oh, there were more advanced mobile suits, including a few ZGMF-1000 ZAKUs, but the layout was basically the same. 

One machine in particular stood out, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, one of three nuclear machines in Orb's possession. Its pilot, Orb Navy Captain Kira Yamato, stood on a nearby catwalk, gazing contemplatively at his trusty machine.

_So much has changed since then,_ he thought, recalling his time in Heliopolis. _It's like a dream…_

"Captain Yamato?" A Morgenroete engineer stepped up to him. "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but we've discovered a glitch in the OS for the new-model Astrays." He held out a notebook computer.

Kira took it, nodding. He was a better programmer than ninety-nine percent of Morgenroete's workforce; that combined with his experience with mobile suits made him a logical choice when something like this cropped up. "What's the problem?"

"The motor receptors aren't processing input correctly," the engineer said.

Kira nodded again, typing rapidly. "I remember something similar with the Strike," he said, then handed the computer back. "That should do it."

"Thank you, sir."

Kira smiled to himself. He had long since gotten over his reluctance to fight, though he still didn't like it. Someone had to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, and since Kira was highly skilled in that area, he saw it as his duty.

"Another day, another mobile suit, huh?" A silver-haired young man in a gold-trimmed black uniform stepped up to the rail. "What'd they want you for?"

Kira shrugged. "There was an OS glitch in the new Astray model."

"And since you're the miracle programmer, they wanted you to take care of it," Samorei Joule said. "Heard from your sister lately?"

"Had a letter from her a couple days ago," Kira said. "She's doing fine. Alex just took an instructor's post at the Academy."

Sam blinked in surprise. "Alex Strassmeier, an instructor? Now that's weird." He scratched his head. "It makes sense, though. We're not at war right now, and Alex is one of the two or three best pilots ZAFT has, plus he's experienced at planning independent operations."

"That's about what Cagalli said," Kira agreed. "Andrea's fine, too, just got back from a patrol at L4. They'd heard rumors of Blue Cosmos there, but they didn't find anything."

"If they had, Andrea would have smashed them," Sam said. "Trust me, Kira, making her mad is a Bad Idea. Just ask Clotho Buer."

Kira winced. He'd seen footage of what happened to GAT-X370 Raider at Jachin. Buer had been completely outmatched without even knowing it. Not that he had any sympathy; much as he hated to fight, Kira hated the Earth Forces even more.

He looked at his companion more closely. The uniform was one he'd never seen before. "What's with the uniform?"

Sam laughed. "Mina's idea. I'm now the commander of the Black Knights, a group that answers to her personally. I thought about asking Alex to join, but Mina pointed out that his marriage to an Athha –your sister- would create conflict of interest problems."

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "Besides, he's way too busy, what with FAITH and that Academy post." He quirked an eyebrow. "So, how is your wife?" he asked, emphasizing the word "wife" ever so slightly.

Sam didn't even twitch. No surprise; Alex had described him as shameless. "She's fine," he said. "Working closely with Lord Uzumi, which is kind of ironic when you think about it."

Knowing the historic rivalry between the Sahaku and Athha families, Kira had to agree.

Sam inclined his head towards the ceiling, and the sky that lay beyond. "I hope those three do well," he said softly.

* * *

ZAFT Academy, Tactics course, 5 November, C.E. 72

* * *

_Strassmeier wasn't kidding about unorthodox methods,_ Shinn reflected. The FAITH operative had set up a large holo tank in the center of the room, with chairs arranged on one side in a semicircular pattern. A large view screen was placed high on one wall. 

"In order to fight effectively, you need to know the capabilities of both your machine, and your enemy's," Strassmeier said. He pressed a key on his desk, and the wall screen lit up. "This is the basic unit of our space forces, the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU, the first of the New Millennium series. It can equip various weapon packages inspired by the Striker pack technology developed by the Earth Forces."

After listing the ZAKU's basic capabilities, Strassmeier paused. "As some of you know, I opposed the adoption of the ZAKU as our primary space mobile suit. Though I still feel that we should have waited for an upcoming Morgenroete design, I admit the ZAKU has performed admirably thus far."

He changed the image. "Orb's basic design, the MBF-M1 Astray. Roughly equal to the Aile Strike in terms of capability. There is also a less common version, the M1S Astray Strike, which can equip modified Striker packs."

Strassmeier pressed another key. "An finally, the standard Earth Forces mobile suit, the GAT-01A1 Dagger, better known as the 105 Dagger. This is the true mass-production model of the Strike; the Strike Daggers we faced in Panama and Orb were stopgaps, and I will grant they were superior to the GINN. In any case, unlike its unfinished predecessor, the 105 can equip Striker packs. It also features the same laminated armor used in the _Archangel_-class, and some units, such as Morgan Chevalier's, are equipped with Trans-phase armor."

Shinn covered a wince. Combining laminated armor with any kind of PSA meant trouble. Add the 105's use of Striker packs…

"That about covers it," Strassmeier finished. "Questions, anyone?"

Keinn Legwitz raised a hand. Strassmeier nodded at him. "Commander, do the Earth Forces have any Gundam units? I mean, the 105s are nasty, and I've heard about a few others, but we still have machines like the Justice. Can they really compete without Gundams?"

Strassmeier gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment, as though surprised by the question. "Yes and no, Mister Legwitz. No mass-produced unit can take on a Gundam solo and survive unless there is an exceptional pilot, like Rau Le Creuset, in the cockpit. However, it has been said that quantity has a quality all its own; even Kira Yamato and his Freedom could conceivably be overwhelmed by sheer numbers, though," he allowed himself a smile, "I've yet to see him in such a position."

At the mention of Rau Le Creuset, Rey Za Burrel seemed to twitch.

"In answer to your first question, no, the Earth Alliance is not in possession of any Gundams at this time, at least that we know of." Strassmeier shrugged. "The last three we knew about were destroyed at Jachin, GAT-X131 Calamity was sliced in half by the Justice, X252 Forbidden was destroyed by the Duel, and X370 Raider was shot down by the Specter."

"However," the FAITH operative swept his gaze over the students, "it is a virtual certainty that they will build more. Never underestimate your enemy, ladies and gentlemen, for it will almost certainly get you killed."

* * *

Alex watched his students' expressions as he paused to let his words sink in. Shinn Asuka and Keinn Legwitz were both nodding soberly. No surprise, particularly in Shinn's case; the Orb native had gotten a closer look at war than most civilians did. 

While it was far too early to tell for certain, he had identified four students who seemed ripe for the special course he was setting up. Shinn Asuka, though apparently something of a hothead, was by all accounts a quick study, and Keinn Legwitz's question showed that he had a sharp mind behind the rambunctious exterior. Lunamaria Hawke seemed to be absorbing things more quickly than most.

And then there was Rey Za Burrel. Alex wasn't even sure of the blonde cadet's age; he looked like a teenager, except in the eyes. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar, and the way he twitched whenever Rau Le Creuset was mentioned was rather unnerving.

_No sense dwelling on it._ "That is the purpose of this course," Alex said. "Over the next few months, my job will be to teach how not to underestimate your enemy, how to emerge victorious from any situation. Remember this: there is no such thing as a no-win scenario. Athrun Zala proved that at Jachin, when he destroyed GENESIS. Kira Yamato did the same, defeating Rau Le Creuset in single combat."

He looked at Shinn in the corner of his eye. The youngster seemed to be hanging on every word. No surprise; he'd told Alex of his intentions more than a year before. Shinn Asuka was nothing if not determined.

Luna raised her hand. "Commander, I heard that you fought a man named Bartlett at Jachin. Was that more proof?"

Alex snorted. "Miss Hawke, my situation was far different from Kira or Athrun's. While Daniel Bartlett was an actual challenge in the ring, he was never my equal as a pilot. It was only the power of the Deathdealer Gundam that allowed him to last as long as he did."

He shook himself. "In any case, he's dead, so it doesn't matter." He clicked off the screen. "For today, I leave you with the words of Manfred von Richtofen, the Red Baron: 'It's not the crate, it's the man who flies it.' Those words are as true today as they were in the era of wood-and-fabric biplanes."

Most of the class nodded in understanding. _Looks like I'm getting through to them,_ Alex thought. "Dismissed."

* * *

Academy cafeteria

* * *

Shinn normally detested cafeteria food, but somehow, despite the fact that the day's exertions had been primarily mental, he was ravenous. Thus it was he wolfed down his meal with far more relish than usual. 

"He wasn't kidding about unorthodox methods," Keinn said, shaking his head. "Talk about weird."

"Commander Strassmeier never went through the Academy himself," Rey pointed out. "It's only natural that he'd have a different way of doing things."

Meyrin Hawke set her tray down next to her sister's. "So what was he like?"

Luna thought for a moment. "I don't really know how to describe him," she said slowly. "He's not as cold as I'd heard, that's for sure."

"He got married a few months ago," Meyrin pointed out. "Maybe that changed him."

Shinn shook his head. "I met him during the war, Meyrin, and he was the same then as he is now. I'm betting the stories about him were exaggerated."

"I think Shinn is right," Rey said quietly. "I'd never met the Commander before joining ZAFT, but given how loyal his people are to him, I can't see how he could be as cold as the stories say. Besides, like Meyrin said, he's married. I for one do not believe that the Lioness of Orb would fall in love with someone who actively suppresses his emotions, as opposed to merely concealing them."

Keinn nodded. "Does anyone know why he hates the Earth Forces so much? I mean, everyone knows he's a patriot, but the way he talked the first day here sounded personal."

"It was," a new voice said. "He lost his parents in the Mandelbrot Incident, and his sister was abducted for the Atlantic Federation's Combat Coordinator project."

Shinn turned. A blue-haired young man in elite red stood a little ways away. _He looks familiar,_ the cadet thought, taking in the FAITH emblem on the other's uniform. "Do you know Commander Strassmeier, sir?"

"I served with him," the newcomer said. "Got to know him pretty well, in fact."

Shinn blinked. "You did?"

"Shinn, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Rey asked.

Shinn started to retort, then paused, studying the FAITH man more closely. Average height, blue hair, emerald eyes… _This is driving me nuts!_

"Sorry if I've confused you," the other said. "I'm Athrun Zala."

All five shot to their feet in an instant. Athrun Zala was a legend in ZAFT. None of them had expected to actually meet him, at least not before graduating.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Shinn said, saluting. His companions followed suit.

Athrun returned the salutes, then waved them back to their places. "Don't let me interrupt your dinner," he said. "I'm just passing through."

They sat, all of them –save perhaps Rey- feeling slightly shaken. "Commander, why did you tell us about Commander Strassmeier's family?" Keinn asked. "From what I've seen of him, it sounds like something he'd prefer to keep private."

Athrun shook his head. "It's common knowledge in ZAFT now, partly because of how his sister turned up in Orb during the war. Her experiences were a big part of the reason Chief Representative Athha agreed to help us. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Shinn watched him go. "So that was Athrun Zala," he said softly.

Keinn picked up his fork. "Yup. ZAFT's greatest hero, though I hear the Spider isn't far behind him. Keeps his cool in a fight, no matter what the odds, and almost always comes out on top."

"There was something about him, though," Meyrin said. "He seemed, I don't know, sad."

Shinn shot her a surprised look. "Didn't you hear what happened at Jachin, Meyrin? Commander Zala had to kill his own father."

Meyrin's eyes widened. "He did?"

"He did," Rey confirmed. "He was trying to stop his father from firing GENESIS. If it wasn't for Miss Clyne and Kira Yamato, he would probably have gone mad afterward."

Shinn blinked, surprised at how much Rey knew. _Where does he find this stuff out?_ With a mental shrug, he went back to his food.

* * *

Apartment complex, near ZAFT Academy

* * *

The one thing Alex regretted about taking the faculty assignment was having to rent an apartment. Unfortunately, he had little choice, since his house was in Martius Four, hardly convenient to the Academy. Cagalli, of course, insisted on coming with him. 

"So what did you think of the new cadets?" Athrun asked. He sat in an armchair; Alex and Cagalli sat together on a couch opposite him. "Do you think they'll make it?"

"It's hard to tell after one session, but I think so," Alex said. "Four in particular stand out: Shinn Asuka, Keinn Legwitz, though I have a feeling he's going to be quite a handful, Lunamaria Hawke, and Rey Za Burrel." He frowned slightly. "I don't know what to make of Za Burrel, though."

Athrun raised his eyebrows. "What do you know about him?"

"Just that his entrance to the Academy was sponsored by Gilbert Durandal." Athrun nodded; he was one of the few privy to Alex's suspicions about the new December City representative, mainly because of his friendship with Kira. "I've noticed, though, that he reacts oddly whenever Rau Le Creuset is mentioned."

"How so?"

Alex shrugged. "He seems to flinch very slightly. I doubt most people would even notice, but I've trained myself to read body language very closely."

"That is odd." Athrun sipped from a glass of water; though he was old enough, as a Coordinator, to drink, like Alex he preferred not to. "It might not mean anything, though."

"True."

Cagalli sat forward slightly. "How's Lacus?"

Athrun smiled. "She's fine, Cagalli. Like you and Alex, we figured we should wait until she's of age before getting married, so we've set a date for next February."

"Makes sense," Alex agreed.

For a long moment he studied his guest. The pain at having to kill his own father had faded some from Athrun's eyes, though it was unlikely to ever be completely gone. There was no doubt that Lacus was the reason for it; she did for Athrun what Flay did for Kira, keeping him going even in the darkest times.

"Well," the Spider said at last, "I hope we can finish the reorganization before the Earth Forces attack again."

"Yeah," Athrun agreed. He too had no doubt there would be another war.

Cagalli elbowed her husband in the ribs. "We shouldn't be talking about that," she said firmly.

Alex winced, rubbing his side. "All right, all right," he grumbled.

Athrun burst out laughing. "You two," he said, shaking his head.

Cagalli and Alex looked at each other, then joined the laughter. It was almost five minutes before any of them could speak coherently, and when they finally calmed down, they scrupulously avoided talk of war. The closest they came to that was Alex describing some simulations he intended to set up.

_We have to enjoy the peace while it lasts,_ he thought.

* * *

Author's note: And so Shinn begins his training. The Earth Forces are quiescent for the moment, but we all know that it won't last. 

This chapter may seem a little haphazard, but this is completely new territory for me, so I ask you to bear with me. Also, I'm not at all certain I have the Destiny gang in character, since I've never actually seen Destiny and have no real desire to. Shinn is an exception, since I intended from the beginning to fundamentally alter him.

The story will be short, and will involve numerous time jumps. Please keep that in mind. I have no idea how frequent updates will be, but I will do my best to get them out in a timely manner.

Thanks to NukeDawg for the story title.

I think that's it. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Mobile Warfare

I own nothing save my own characters and machines.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator.

Samorei Joule and Keinn Legwitz are the creation of NukeDawg. The Black Knights concept is also his, and is used with permission.

* * *

ZAFT Academy simulator complex, 25 November, C.E. 72

* * *

"_You're good, Shinn, but you're no Kira Yamato." Alex Strassmeier allowed himself a self-deprecating smile. "That's all right, neither am I."_

Shinn shook his head at the memory. His first simulator exercise had put him at the controls of a ZGMF-1017 GINN during the Battle of Nova. He himself had been equipped with the standard weapons package, while Lunamaria Hawke's GINN had used heavy missile launchers, and Rey's an ion cannon. Speed demon Keinn Legwitz had been in a GINN High Maneuver.

The exercise had gone reasonably well, until Luna had caught a direct hit from a _Nelson_-class ship's main turret. Things had deteriorated from there, until only Shinn was left, facing of all things the MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame, which hadn't even existed when the Earth Forces attacked Nova. He had barely managed to drive the mercenary away.

Commander Strassmeier's explanation for the historical inaccuracy had consisted of three words. "Expect the unexpected," was all he'd said.

_All right, I will._ Shinn gripped his control bars. For this exercise, he was piloting GAT-X105 Strike. Lunamaria was in X103 Buster, Rey in X102 Duel, and Keinn in X303 Aegis. He wasn't sure why the four of them were teamed up so often, but he wasn't complaining. Even though Keinn was, in Shinn's opinion, a certifiable nutcase.

Strassmeier's face appeared on the screen. "This exercise will place you in the middle of Operation Spit Break. The Earth Forces do not have mobile suits, and," a wintry smile crossed his face, "this time I won't be sending something anachronistic after you. However, remember that the F-7D Spearhead is actually more maneuverable than your Gundams, save perhaps the Aile Strike."

"Roger that," Shinn said. His teammates echoed him.

The Commander nodded. "Shinn, you will be the team leader. Good luck." His image vanished.

Shinn pressed his head into the seat back; it might have been a simulation, but the sensation of being hurled out of the _Archangel_'s linear catapult felt very real. Then he was free and clear, already seeking targets. A pair of helicopters appeared in front of him; Shinn squeezed the trigger, and a burst from his CIWS reduced the choppers to scrap.

Keinn leapt off his Guul subflight unit, shifted to mobile armor mode, fired his Scylla into an Alliance destroyer, and transformed again, landing back on the Guul, all in the space of a few seconds. His rifle picked off a squad of vengeful F-7s.

Luna, meanwhile, hung back, her beam rifle and gun launcher hammering an enemy cruiser. Rey covered her, shredding any fighter that managed to reach attack range.

Shinn swore as a cruiser's laser blast impacted his shield, knocking him off balance. He returned fire, vaporizing the turret and cutting the ship's bow clean off. Before any other ships could draw a bead on him, he was over the shore, dispatching tank after tank and ignoring the projectiles they sent in return.

* * *

Alex clasped his hands behind his back, watching the proceedings. Alaska wasn't on his list of fond memories, but records on the battle still proved to be a useful training tool. Thus far, the four students were showing that he had been wise to team them up. Shinn was emerging as a natural leader, and all of them coordinated their attacks with surprising precision. There was an obvious ragged edge, but that was to be expected of cadets.

"You seem to have a gift for recognizing talent," Ryan Miller commented, walking up to him. "Even if anyone was willing to accuse you of favoritism about Shinn, I think this would silence them."

Alex nodded. "I've only seen a handful of pilots take to this the way he has, and I know most of them personally. Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Cagalli, they all have an instinctive grasp of mobile suit warfare."

"So do you, Commander," Miller pointed out. "They don't give the red uniform for nothing."

The younger man shrugged. "True. The point is, Shinn Asuka has the gift. He knows on a basic level when to take a chance, when to be cautious, and when to run, and he can make a mobile suit dance."

Miller nodded. "What about the others?"

"Lunamaria Hawke is an excellent shot," Alex said, watching the pilot in question shoot down a formation of Spearheads with her anti-armor shotgun. "Rey Za Burrel is a good all-rounder, and I'm beginning to think Keinn Legwitz is part bird, the way he flies." _He's also certifiably nuts, but that's another matter entirely._

"Indeed. So these are the ones you've selected for your special course?"

Alex nodded. "I'm using this exercise as a final evaluation, but unless something truly insane happens they've all made the cut."

_Even if Rey makes me nervous,_ he added silently.

On the screen, Shinn was adding to the general chaos. Having already shot down at least three squadrons' worth of Spearheads, he was now methodically blasting gun turrets into oblivion.

Alex checked his watch. "All right, it's about time." He turned to a computer tech. "Activate Cyclops."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Shinn had just vaporized a bunker when he got the warning. Cursing under his breath, he wheeled his machine around; getting caught by the Cyclops that everyone who hadn't been living in a cave knew about would look very bad in his evaluation.

The other Gundams followed, though Keinn seemed more than a little reluctant. No surprise; he'd already shown a pronounced tendency to take insane risks. That had gotten him fried in their first simulator run; despite the GINN High Maneuver's superior mobility, he'd taken no fewer than eight missile hits in three seconds.

_It won't happen this time,_ Shinn thought. _Even Keinn's not crazy enough to stick around when a Cyclops goes off._

Even if he had been crazy enough, it wouldn't have happened. Rey grabbed his machine on the way past; evidently he didn't have as much trust in Keinn's mental stability. The Duel Assault Shroud's added thruster power got the two machines past the ten-kilometer limit barely in time.

A huge fireball blossomed behind them, and then the simulator cockpit went black.

* * *

George Glenn Spaceport, Aprilius One

* * *

Cagalli tapped her foot impatiently, watching as the transport from Orb slid smoothly into the terminal. She wished they would hurry up; her brother was on that transport, and she hadn't seen him since her wedding. Oh, they'd exchanged letters, but that wasn't the same.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, Kira Yamato stepped through the gate. He looked around, then grinned when he saw Cagalli. "Hey!"

Cagalli ran forward, enveloping him in a fierce hug. "It's about time you got here!" she said.

Kira hugged her back, laughing. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner. Things have been really busy in Orb lately."

"That's putting it mildly," Rondo Mina Sahaku said, coming up behind them with Sam. "How have you been, Cagalli?"

Cagalli released Kira and clasped Mina's hand. "Bored, Mina. So little has happened since the war ended, I'm starting to envy Alex. At least he has something to do."

"Oh, come on," Flay Allster said. "Cagalli, you're like a sister to me, but you're no teacher. You're not happy unless you're blowing something up."

Cagalli drew herself up in mock indignation, then gave up with a resigned grin. "You're hopeless, Flay." She sighed. "So where are you guys staying?"

"We'll be at Athrun's place," Kira said. "I don't know about Sam and Mina."

"My mother asked us to stay with her," Sam said. "I don't know if we'll see Yzak at all; his schedule's been kind of up in the air for a while now. Do you know anything, Cagalli?"

The princess shrugged. "Alex keeps in touch, but I haven't seen him since we got here." She gave Mina an odd glance. "That reminds me. Something in that intelligence report you sent caught my eye. It mentioned a guy named Jean-Pierre La Flaga. I was wondering if he might be related to Mu."

Kira swore. "He's related, all right. I've heard Mu talk about him. They're first cousins; Mu says Jean-Pierre is little more than a Blue Cosmos puppet."

"Figures." Cagalli grimaced, then shrugged. "It doesn't matter right now, though," she said. "How are things in Orb?"

They reached a mass-transit station. "Fairly peaceful," Mina said as the four of them climbed into a waiting car. "Kyoji Seiran is well on his way to redeeming his family name; he seems obsessed with ensuring that your father's policies are implemented as smoothly as possible."

Cagalli nodded. She'd met Kyoji Uzuki Seiran at Sam and Mina's wedding. Though he'd been just fifteen at the time, he had already proven to be a better man than his deceased uncle. Even so, Cagalli had still been startled when Kyoji thanked her for killing his cousin.

"I've talked with him a couple times about the new M1s," Kira added. "He's really throwing himself into the rebuilding."

"He's brave, smart, cool-headed, and charming," Sam put in. "In other words, everything his cousin was not."

Cagalli laughed at Sam's dust-dry tone. The onetime ZAFT ace had actually found a Seiran he liked. _Next thing you know he'll have nice things to say about the Earth Forces…Nah, that'll never happen._

* * *

ZAFT Academy debriefing room

* * *

Shinn was barely able to keep from fidgeting while he waited for Commander Strassmeier to finish analyzing the exercise results. He wasn't worried about his own performance, but rather how Keinn's action would affect him as team leader. True, Keinn had lagged behind on his own, but since Shinn had been in command, it was ultimately his responsibility.

The door opened, and Commander Strassmeier stepped in, gesturing for the students to remain seated. "Let's not get _too_ formal here," he said, taking his own seat. Then he looked at Keinn. "Mister Legwitz, do you know what happens to the human body under a microwave bombardment?"

Keinn winced. "Yes, sir."

"I suggest you remember that if you ever find yourself facing an actual Cyclops," the Commander told him. "Your teammates might not be in a position to help."

Keinn dropped his gaze. "Yes, sir."

Strassmeier smiled. "Don't worry, you didn't fail the exercise. Everyone messes up once in a while, though I trust you won't make _this_ mistake again." He didn't wait for an answer. "In fact, that incident at the end aside, you all did very well. It confirms what I've been suspecting for a while now." He fell silent, clearly awaiting a response.

Luna took the bait. "What have you been suspecting, sir?"

"That the four of you have what it takes for a special course I've been setting up," Strassmeier replied. "Since classes started, I have been looking for candidates, and only you four have made the cut. Don't get me wrong, this isn't compulsory, and while failing it won't mean washing out of the Academy, or even pilot training, passing will virtually guarantee you the red uniform, because it will be the most demanding course you are ever likely to see." He smiled. "Interested?"

For several minutes the four cadets were simply unable to speak. While all of them had a high opinion of their own abilities –they wouldn't have been pilot trainees otherwise- none had ever thought that the Spider of Artemis might think highly enough of them to select them for a special training course.

Luna found her voice first. "I…Commander, you bet I'm interested!"

Strassmeier nodded approvingly. "Good. Keinn?"

"I'm in," Keinn said; apparently he took the Commander's use of his given name as a good sign.

"Rey?"

The blonde youth nodded. "I'll do my best."

The Commander looked at Shinn. "Need I ask?"

Shinn squared his shoulders. "Count me in, sir," he said firmly.

"Good." Strassmeier nodded approvingly. "There are going to be times you'll regret those words; as I said, this will be the most demanding course you are ever likely to see. Once we're finished, though, you'll be ready to take on the best the Earth Forces can throw at you."

For a moment no one spoke. "What exactly will we be doing?" Luna asked.

"For one thing, a lot more of the sort of simulation you went through today," Strassmeier told her. "Panama, Orb, Artemis –the second battle- Mendel, Boaz, Jachin, along with a few hypothetical skirmishes."

"More than that, you will be given a more in-depth look at the psychology of war," he continued. "Understanding what your enemy wants is key to anticipating his moves, but it is not the only factor. His background is also important, because it greatly influences how he thinks. The late Muruta Azrael, for example, was tormented by Coordinator bullies as a child. Obviously that does not excuse his actions in any way, but it does give a certain insight into him."

Shinn found himself nodding. It certainly explained the Seirans' position during the Alliance occupation of Orb.

"In addition to that, you will receive, call it closer exposure to how our best operate," Strassmeier finished.

Shinn and his classmates exchanged puzzled looks. _Huh?_

* * *

Cafeteria

* * *

"This is incredible!" Luna gushed. "I never thought I'd be training under someone like the Spider!"

Keinn snorted. "Chill out a bit, Luna. He said it'll be more demanding than anything we've seen. From the stories about him floating around, I'll bet he wasn't exaggerating."

"So what?" Shinn countered. "He also said we'd be ready for anything the Earth Forces can throw at us."

"Besides, you volunteered too, didn't you?" Luna asked pointedly.

Keinn raised his hands. "Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad idea, just that you might want to cool down. It's not going to be all fun and games."

"I _know_ that," Luna said, sounding more than a little exasperated. "The point is this is an incredible opportunity. How many cadets get to study directly under a war hero?"

"Luna has a point," Rey said. "Alex Strassmeier never does anything without a reason, even if," he smiled slightly, "some consider that reason to be completely insane."

The others nodded at Rey's obvious reference to Strassmeier's early opposition to the late Patrick Zala. "He knows what he's doing," Shinn said. "If Commander Strassmeier says that we'll be ready for anything, then I believe him."

Luna nodded firmly. "He wasn't picked to be in FAITH for nothing, Keinn. This is a guy who went up against a Gundam with a mass-produced model and won. Not many people can say that."

"Man, what set you two off?" Keinn wondered, shaking his head. "All I'm saying is this is gonna be tough."

"So?" Shinn challenged. "Since when is war easy?"

"All right, all right." Keinn grinned wryly. "Like I said, it's a good idea. I just don't get why you're all fired up. Well, Luna's pretty obvious," he amended.

Luna glared at him. "I hope you're not saying I've got a crush on him," she said. "He's married, remember."

Keinn laughed. "Nah, nothing like that. I just think it's a touch of hero worship. That doesn't explain Shinn; sure, the Spider sponsored his Academy spot, but I don't think that's it."

"I'm from Orb," Shinn reminded him. "We had to flee when the Earth Forces launched their attack last year. I'm not letting that happen again."

"I know what you mean," Keinn said, sounding unusually serious. "I joined up so that I could help protect the PLANTs. Well, that and because I like to fly, but you get the idea."

Shinn nodded. One thing that no one would question about Keinn Legwitz was his loyalty. His devotion to the PLANTs rivaled that of their new instructor; he might have been crazy, but he would fight to the death to protect his homeland.

"What I don't get," Luna said, "is that line about closer exposure to how our best operate. Any of you know what he was talking about?"

"Not a clue," Keinn said. "Shinn? Rey?"

Shinn shrugged. "Beats me. Remember, I only met him once before joining up."

"I don't know," Rey said, "but we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Strassmeier residence, Martius Four, 26 November, C.E. 72

* * *

Alex leaned back in his chair, stretching. Though he enjoyed his new post, he nonetheless preferred to stay at his house on weekends, rather than the apartment he'd rented in December City. He'd spent too much time away during the war to stay elsewhere any more than he had to.

He smiled as his eyes lit on a new picture hanging on the wall. It had been taken at his wedding earlier that year. He himself was in uniform; Cagalli, for the first and almost certainly last time in her life, had willingly worn a dress.

_And wasn't that a circus,_ he thought. Alex had genuinely liked a few of the inevitable dignitaries who had attended; Ezalia Joule and Uzumi Nara Athha, of course, Siegel Clyne, Rondo Mina Sahaku, Tad Elsman, Yuri Amalfi. The reporters had been another story; it had taken all of his formidable self-control to keep from attacking a particularly obnoxious newsman.

The comm unit chimed. "Strassmeier," he said.

Yzak Joule's face appeared on a wall screen. "Hi, Alex," he said.

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Yzak. Is something up?"

"Nothing's been up since the war ended," his cousin said. "I just thought you'd like to know we're on our way home. Should be there in a couple of days. So how are things at the Academy?"

"Going well," Alex replied, moving closer to the screen. "I've selected four cadets for my special training course. All of them are superb pilots, lacking only experience. Properly trained, I have no doubt they'll prove to be a nightmare for the Earth Forces."

Yzak grinned. "If anybody deserves nightmares, it's the Earth Forces," he agreed. "You really think they're that good?"

"Yzak, let me remind you that part of the reason I set up this course in the first place was to scout for potential FAITH candidates," Alex said. "Would I have picked them if they didn't have that kind of ability?"

"Point," Yzak conceded. "You're worried about the Alliance, aren't you?"

Alex snorted. "Yzak, I'm always worried about the Alliance, you know that. They may have been quiet since the Treaty was signed, but I do not for an instant believe it will last. We have to be ready for the next conflict." He shook his head. "In any case, the majority of the current Academy class is shaping up quite well."

"That's good to hear," Yzak said in a sour tone. "My team's at least three pilots understrength. Even with the new ZAKUs, it's tricky."

"Andrea's been saying the same thing," Alex said. "Right now she has the one Gundam and four ZAKUs." He sighed. "Too many of ZAFT's best died at Boaz and Jachin. Not to mention Alaska."

Yzak grimaced, then seemed to decide a change of subject was in order. "How's Cagalli?"

"Bored out of her mind," Alex said with a laugh. "She's like you, Yzak, she belongs on the battlefield. A desk job, however temporary, is definitely the wrong place for her."

"You got that right," Yzak said fervently. He'd seen the Lioness of Orb in action, and considered a desk job to be a waste of her potential.

"Kira, Flay, Sam, and Mina arrived in the PLANTs yesterday," Alex said. "According to Sam, Kyoji Seiran is well on the way to redeeming his family name."

Yzak shook his head, chuckling. "Who'd have thought _any_ Seiran would actually be worth something?" He glanced at something off-screen. "Gotta go, Alex. Say hi to Cagalli for me."

Alex smiled to himself. Yzak sure had changed; still hotheaded, but the attitude had been tempered by experience and (though Sam would have denied the possibility) maturity. It was at least partly Shiho's influence, but Alex himself had a large part in it, as well. It was well-known that he had something of a calming influence on the Duel's pilot.

He pulled the shark tooth out of his pocket and gazed at it for a long moment. His own voice echoed in his mind. _You and I, different though we may be, are alike in the ways that truly matter._

* * *

Debris Belt, 30 November, C.E. 72

* * *

The last renegade GINN exploded, leaving nothing but debris in its wake. Its mothership, a stolen _Laurasia_-class frigate, had been destroyed earlier in the battle; for some reason, the attendant mobile suits had nonetheless refused to surrender. Not that any of the anti-pirate task force cared.

Nicol Amalfi sighed. He had never understood what drove people to such barbarism. In some ways, they were worse than Blue Cosmos; at least Blue Cosmos had a goal that, however twisted, was lofty in their own eyes. Pirates didn't, all they cared about was getting rich and hurting others.

"That's the last of them." That was Nicol's girlfriend, M1 Astray pilot Mayura Labatt. "Gotta wonder what they were thinking," she added, brandishing her Schwert Gewehr.

Nicol frowned. "There's something strange about all this," he admitted. "Pirates don't usually fight to the bitter end."

The two of them landed on their ship and dismounted. "You think someone put them up to it, and didn't want any evidence?" Mayura asked as they drifted down the corridor.

"It's possible," Nicol said. "I'm not that surprised that pirates got their hands on GINNs, but a _Laurasia_ is something else."

Mayura nodded. After hearing reports of increased piracy in the Debris Belt, Nicol, Mayura, and a few others had gone hunting. They had been astounded to discover the pirates operating ZAFT equipment, even though their gear was almost obsolete. Such equipment didn't come cheap, even as surplus.

"Serpent Tail has a _Laurasia_," Nicol continued, "but a lot of them are ex-ZAFT, so getting it was easier."

The captain of the _Nazca_-class destroyer they were operating off of nodded as they reached the bridge. "I trust it went well?" he said.

"Except that we still don't know what was going on, yeah," Nicol said. "There's nothing to be gained here. It's time to head home."

"Of course," the captain said. "Do we report to Commander Zala?"

Nicol nodded. "Tell him we found the pirates, and they were using ZAFT equipment. Unfortunately, we weren't able to take any alive."

_They couldn't have been ordinary pirates,_ Nicol thought, _we don't have any proof. All the information that could have identified them was destroyed in the battle. We can tell Athrun and Alex, but it's not something we can take to the Council. What's going on?_

* * *

ZAFT Academy cafeteria, 1 December, C.E. 72

* * *

"Nicol's positive they weren't ordinary pirates?" Alex pressed.

Athrun nodded. "We can't prove it, but regular pirates don't fight to the bitter end, and they'd have a hard time getting their hands on a _Laurasia_."

Alex muttered what sounded like an obscenity; Athrun wasn't sure, since he didn't speak German. "Pirates might not be as dangerous as the Earth Forces, but they're certainly more barbaric. And if they managed to acquire a _Laurasia_, then there is something very wrong within ZAFT itself."

"That's what it sounds like," Athrun agreed. "The GINNs are one thing, we've been selling them as surplus for months. That frigate is something else entirely."

"Yeah." Alex grimaced. "Unfortunately, Nicol's right, it's not something we can take to the Council. I can talk to Aunt Ezalia off the record, but even she can't do anything without hard evidence."

Athrun sighed. "I guess we're at a stalemate for now, then," he said, sipping from a mug of coffee.

A loud tearing sound from behind them prompted both pilots to spin around. Andrea Strassmeier was frozen in the act of getting out of a chair, an expression of mixed horror and outrage on her face. It was easy to see why; somehow, the seat of her red uniform trousers had ripped.

"Someone smeared glue on the chair!" she shouted furiously.

_This could get ugly,_ Alex thought. He knew a prank when he saw one, and he knew his sister all too well. Whoever was responsible to this little stunt was in for an unpleasant surprise. _It has to be one of the cadets; even Mu La Flaga isn't crazy enough to try something like this. Not on Andrea._

He turned at a choked sound, and his eyes widened. Athrun Zala, soldier of ZAFT, FAITH field commander, and an all around quiet guy, was doubled over with laughter.

* * *

_Someone is going to pay for this,_ Andrea Strassmeier thought furiously. She had changed into an intact uniform and returned to the cafeteria to finish her meal, but she was still angry. _I am going to make that guy wish he'd never been born!_

It was hyperbole, but it suited her feelings of the moment.

"Are you all right, Commander?" a violet-haired cadet asked.

Andrea forced herself to calm down. "I will be, Miss…?"

"Lunamaria Hawke," the younger girl supplied. "I'm taking your brother's special course."

"So that's why you looked familiar," Andrea said, nodding. "He told me about you. There's four of you, total?"

Luna nodded. "The others are in here somewhere." She looked around for a moment. "Shinn Asuka and Keinn Legwitz are at that table," she said, gesturing to their left, "and that's Rey Za Burrel by the window."

"Hope you graduate," Andrea said. "We need all the people we can get; my team's understrength." She grinned, feeling her good mood return. "Ah, if Alex is training you, you'll make it." She then lowered her voice. "Do you have any idea who could have put that glue on my chair?"

Luna shook her head minutely. "Not a clue. If I find out anything, though, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

* * *

Keinn hid a smirk. Pulling a stunt like that on Alex Strassmeier's sister had been risky, but well worth it just for the look on her face. He had no doubt she would retaliate, but that was only if she could determine who the culprit was, and Keinn Legwitz hid his tracks well.

_I almost hope she does find out it was me,_ he thought. _It'd be fun to see what she tries in return._

He was not at all concerned that his pranks might get him booted out of Strassmeier's class. From her reputation, Andrea Strassmeier would almost certainly want to handle the situation herself, and the Spider didn't come down on people for pranks unless they got out of hand.

"I wonder who did that," Shinn commented, oblivious to the fact that he was sharing a table with the perpetrator. "Whoever it is, he's got guts, pulling a prank on the Commander's sister like that."

Keinn feigned puzzlement. "You think the Commander is going to be out for blood?"

Shinn gave him a curious look. "I'm talking about what _she'll_ do. She's not going to take this lying down, Keinn. Whoever did that bit off a lot more than he can chew."

"You're probably right," Keinn said. _We'll see about that!_

* * *

Zala residence

* * *

"So how have you been?" Lacus asked her guests, smiling.

Kira Yamato leaned back, tucking an arm around his girlfriend. "Orb's been pretty peaceful," he said. "All I've been doing lately is working on the new Astray model and going through some battle simulations so I don't lose my edge." He sighed. "I hate to admit it, but Alex is right. There's going to be another war, and soon."

"Sad but true," Lacus agreed, then looked at the redhead. "What about you, Flay?"

"I'm still the _Archangel_'s communications officer, but it's been slow lately," Flay replied. "We've only left port twice since the war ended." She smiled. "What about you and Athrun?"

Lacus caught one of the ubiquitous Haros in one hand. "I've been performing on stage a lot," she said. "Athrun has been busy with his duties as field commander of FAITH."

"Yeah, he wrote to me about that last month," Kira said. "He said there were rumors of increased pirate activity in the Debris Belt."

Lacus sighed. "The rumors were true, unfortunately. Nicol and Mayura destroyed such a group yesterday. They had been using ZAFT equipment."

Kira straightened. "ZAFT equipment?" he repeated sharply. "What kind?"

"According to Nicol, several GINNs operating from a _Laurasia_-class frigate." Lacus closed her eyes briefly. "They refused to surrender, so there is no solid information about who they were."

Kira barely restrained himself from cursing. "That's not good. GINNs are one thing, but I don't see how pirates could have gotten a _Laurasia_."

"Athrun and Alex said the same thing," Lacus agreed. "Alex hasn't said so, but I think he suspects a traitor."

"I think he's probably right," Kira said darkly. He shook his head. "Forget about it for now."

Flay nodded firmly. "This isn't the time to be gloomy. Athrun and Alex are perfectly capable of handling things, so let's just relax for a while. Lacus, you have a concert later this week, don't you?"

The Pink Princess brightened. "Yes. I'll be performing in December City, so that the new cadets can attend."

"We'll be there, too," Kira said. "It's been a while since we heard you sing."

Lacus blushed a little, but smiled at them. "Thank you very much," she said. "That means a lot to me."

"And to me as well," Athrun said, moving to sit next to his fiancée. "Good to see you both. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, but things have been extremely hectic lately. I've only had enough time to eat and catch a nap here and there."

Kira rolled his eyes. "At least during the war, all we had to do was go blow things up. I didn't like it, but at least it was straightforward."

"Be careful what you wish for, Kira," Athrun advised him.

"I wasn't _wishing_ for another battle," Kira said in a pained tone. "I just said it was easier than some of the things you're doing now."

Athrun laughed. "I know, Kira, and you're right." He grinned. "You hear what happened to Andrea earlier today?"

Flay giggled. "Yeah, some guy put glue on her chair in the cafeteria, and it ripped the seat of her pants. I'll bet whoever did it has a surprise coming."

"Alex thinks it was a cadet named Keinn Legwitz," Athrun said. "One of the guys he chose for the special course. Apparently, Legwitz is a little crazy."

"I'll say he's crazy, if he played a prank on Andrea Strassmeier," Kira said, shivering. He liked her, but he also took pains to stay on her good side.

Flay, for her part, was looking forward to seeing how her friend handled things. Knowing Andrea, it was bound to be a doozy. _Making that girl mad is a really dumb idea. Just ask the Earth Forces._

* * *

Streets of Orb capital, 3 December, C.E. 72

* * *

One thing Murrue Ramius still wasn't used to even after living in Orb for more than a year was the climate. It would already be snowing in her native Atlantic Federation, but since Orb was barely south of the Equator, the weather was warm year round. Not that Murrue regretted deserting, even if the change in climates was rather extreme.

"It may be hot, but it still beats the Atlantic Federation," Mu La Flaga commented. Like Murrue, he wore nondescript civilian clothes; he was too famous to be wandering around in uniform. "No Blue Cosmos around."

That was certainly true. Orb was one of the few places on Earth the anti-Coordinator terror group had been unable to effectively penetrate. Prejudice against those whose genes had been modified, so prevalent in the member nations of the Earth Alliance, was for all practical purposes nonexistent in the Orb Union. Anyone who openly expressed support for Blue Cosmos had a better-than-even chance of being lynched.

"They wouldn't dare show their faces here, especially since we're allied with ZAFT," Murrue agreed. As if to punctuate her comment, a pair of young men in ZAFT pilot green wandered by, nodding politely as they passed. She nodded back, recognizing them as ZAKU pilots from ZAFT's Orb detachment.

Mu took her hand in his. "It's a great place to live," he said more quietly.

Murrue smiled, squeezing gently. "Yeah, it is," she agreed.

Both of them felt far more relaxed even in strictly military situations than they ever had as Alliance soldiers. Nor were they the only ex-Earth Forces people to feel that way; Natarle Badgiruel, whom Samorei Joule had once referred to as By The Book Personified, had been heard to share a few laughs with her XO.

"And not just for us," Murrue continued. "Kira really seemed to come alive when we deserted. I'm sure part of it was because it meant he didn't have to fight Athrun anymore, but he never seemed to like the Earth Forces."

Mu snorted. "He's a Coordinator who happens to be best friends with Patrick Zala's son. Of course he never liked the Earth Forces; I'm still surprised he could stand _us_ at first. Sure, it was fine once he got settled in, but before that must have been tough."

"Before that he didn't have much choice if he and his friends wanted to survive," Murrue reminded him.

"Yeah, you've got a point there," Mu conceded. "Then there's Flay; who'd have thought George Allster's kid would turn out like that?"

Murrue shrugged. "She'd never really known any Coordinators before Kira," she said. "Well, there was Alex, but both of them told me they didn't have much contact with each other until after Heliopolis collapsed, so he doesn't really count."

Mu laughed. "Man oh man, the endless ironies of life. Mister Emotionless himself, marrying a hothead like Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Yzak is even more hotheaded than Cagalli, or at least he used to be, yet he and Alex have always been close," Murrue pointed out.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

They found a bench by the waterfront and settled down. Orb truly was the Land of Peace, as far as they were concerned, and they would fight to the death to defend it.

* * *

Author's note: Alex now has four cadets for his new course, even if at least one of them seems to be of questionable mental stability. Meanwhile, strange things are happening in space, and it looks like someone in ZAFT is behind it all, while back at the PLANTs, Andrea Strassmeier finds herself in an embarrassing position.

One thing I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter is that the Black Knights uniform is based on the SeeD uniform from Final Fantasy 8.

There will be only one more chapter of this, as I am beginning to run out of ideas. Not to worry, the Destiny story will be started soon after that.

Despite initial appearances, Destiny will be anything but one-sided; among other things, the Earth Forces will have five new GAT-X models.

Well, I thinks that's it. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

I own nothing save my own characters and machines.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator.

Samorei Joule and Keinn Legwitz are the creation of NukeDawg. The Black Knights concept is also his, and is used with permission.

* * *

Strassmeier residence, Martius Four, 7 January, C.E. 73

* * *

"So the Prank Wars have begun," Samorei said. 

His cousin Alex snorted. "I think Legwitz bit off a little more than he could chew, pulling a stunt like that on Andrea."

Kira Yamato raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure of who it is?"

"Kira, I made contact with the Academy's grapevine within hours of assuming my new post," Alex told him. "Besides which, Andrea made contact with another of my students, Lunamaria Hawke. Luna did some very careful digging, and the rest was history, pardon the cliché."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Cagalli asked. "This _is_ one of you're students we're talking about."

Alex waved a hand. "Nothing. Andrea can handle herself, and pranks seldom rate more than a minor reprimand in any case." He smiled thinly. "I think Mister Legwitz is going to find that he bit off a little more than he could chew."

"You got that right," Yzak said fervently. "If I didn't know what he'd done, I'd feel sorry for him."

"Andrea, despite her happy-go-lucky exterior, has inherited the Strassmeier deviousness in full measure," Alex said. "Her revenge will be more humiliating than anything I could come up with."

Rondo Mina Sahaku laughed. "From what I've seen of your sister, I'd have to agree. And I have to say, I'm glad you have no intention of intervening. ZAFT's need for skilled pilots is too great to dismiss someone of Legwitz's ability unless you absolutely have to."

Alex snorted. "That, Mina, is an understatement, particularly in the wake of the recent pirate attacks." He turned, gazing out the living room's huge window. "All four of them will do ZAFT credit, of that I am certain."

"Just how good are they?" Yzak asked. "I know they're still cadets, but you did pick them for that special course of yours."

"Keinn Legwitz, as Mina just pointed out, is an excellent pilot," Alex said. "Lunamaria Hawke has a gift for long-range support; her sister Meyrin, incidentally, looks to be good at her field as well. Rey Za Burrel is a good all-rounder, effective both at short and long range."

Yzak tilted his head. "What about that Asuka guy?"

Alex was silent for a long moment. "Shinn Asuka is by any standard exceptional," he said at last. "He isn't up to Kira and Athrun's level, but he comes a lot closer than anyone else I've seen since the death of Rau Le Creuset. He's a natural leader, a good shot, and _very_ dangerous up close."

"I know that tone," Yzak said, his eyes narrowing. "You know something."

"Not exactly," Alex said. "There's something about him, something important. I can't put my finger on it, but I know it's there." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter right now."

Cagalli moved to stand beside him. She knew him well enough by then to trust his judgment, even if his reasons might seem odd. One thing she had never doubted was that Alex was an excellent judge of character. If he thought there was something important about Shinn, she was willing to take his word for it.

"Assuming they graduate, which is a virtual certainty, I'm going to recommend them for placement in the Second Stage project," Alex said.

Sam frowned. "Second Stage?"

"ZAFT is planning to build a new warship, and some Gundams to go with it," Kira explained. "A lot like what the Earth Forces were doing at Heliopolis with the _Archangel_. Anyway, one of the new machines is based on the Strike, so they asked Mu and me for help."

"How long are you going to be in the PLANTs?" Cagalli asked; she was hoping to spend more time with her brother.

He shrugged. "Probably three or four months, long enough to get past the planning stage."

"The new warship is to be called the _Minerva_," Alex said. "The mobile suits are ZGMF-X23S Savior, X24S Chaos, X31S Abyss, X56S Impulse, and X88S Gaia. All five will be equipped with a feature called the deuterion beam recharge system. This system allows the mobile suit to recharge its battery via direct power transmission from its mothership."

"Sounds handy," Sam commented; he remembered nearly running out of power during the Bloody Valentine.

Alex grimaced. "Unfortunately, the Strike-based design, the Impulse, has a glaring flaw. It doesn't merely equip different weapon packs; rather, the entire mobile suit is modular, allowing it to switch out individual components."

"How is that a flaw?" Cagalli asked; Alex knew far more about the intricacies of mobile suit design than she did.

"It means the Impulse is very weak structurally," Alex explained. "Even with the new Variable Phase-shift -a Morgenroete innovation- a hard enough whack will force the various components to detach from the core unit." He shook his head. "No help for it."

Flay looked up at him, concerned. "Why are you so worried?"

"Flay, another war is coming," Alex said flatly. "You had more contact with the Alliance upper echelons than most. Do you really think they've given up on destroying us?"

She winced, remembering some of her father's nastier remarks about the PLANTs and Coordinators in general. Though she hadn't known about his Blue Cosmos connections until after his death, Flay had long been aware that her father, Atlantic Federation Vice Foreign Minister George Allster, had never been a fan of genetic engineering. "You've got a point there."

"You can bet the Earth Forces are developing new machines, just as we are," Alex said. "Not to mention they still have at least one _Archangel_-class ship, and are very possibly building more."

"Do you think they still have influence in Orb?" Yzak asked sharply; he recalled the Seirans all too well.

Cagalli answered that one. "Not a chance, Yzak," she said with a snort. "Unato and Yuna are dead, and they were the major Alliance supporters. Oh, I'll bet there are still a few running around, but not enough to matter."

"She's right," Alex said. "Besides, so many in Orb have fond memories of ZAFT aiding in the defense that any Alliance sympathizers would be lynched. If they were lucky."

Mina nodded. "I agree. Not to mention Kyoji Seiran is actually redeeming his family name. For the foreseeable future, Orb is united in support of both the current government and the alliance with the PLANTs."

Cagalli laughed. "Yeah, never thought a Seiran would be one of the good guys," she said, then looked at her husband. "All right, Alex, what else are you worried about?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm worried about anything else?"

"You've been getting more and more obsessive for months," she said, her tone a strange mixture of fondness and exasperation. "So spit it out."

Alex shrugged. "All right. Mu's cousin and the possibility of more biological CPUs."

"Do you really think they'll make more?" Kira asked sharply, sounding revolted by the very idea.

"I wouldn't put it past them," his brother-in-law said grimly. "As for this Jean-Pierre La Flaga, Mu told me a lot about him, very little of it good. If he's joined the military, it could have unpleasant consequences for us."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Flay said firmly, her tone making clear that she'd had enough gloomy talk.

Alex shook his head, laughing softly. "I can see why Kira's so devoted to you. You're right, we're not at war yet, preparations are being made, so we should leave it at that for now."

Flay sat back, looking pleased with herself.

* * *

ZAFT Academy dormitory

* * *

Andrea hadn't exactly wanted to spend her leave engaged in a prank war with an unhinged ZAFT cadet, but that was before the glue incident. Leaving aside the embarrassment issue, she intensely disliked being taken unawares like that. Thanks to Lunamaria Hawke, though, she had a chance for some payback. 

_Here he comes,_ she thought. Keinn Legwitz rounded the corner, tossing a used drink container in a nearby disposal unit…which promptly erupted in red paint, drenching the cadet. Andrea stood for a moment, enjoying Keinn's sputtering, then departed before he could spot her.

As it happened, Keinn was in no position to spot anything. The paint, though non-toxic, was more than enough to obscure his vision, not to mention ruin his uniform. After about thirty seconds of wiping his face, his vision finally cleared. His first sight was of his roommate Shinn, who was visibly trying to suppress a laugh.

"Looks like you're a redcoat now," Shinn said with a grin.

"Very funny," Keinn growled. "I'll get her for this."

Shinn laughed. "Face it, Keinn, you asked for it. Crossing the Commander's sister like that isn't the smartest thing to do." He gave his friend a measuring look. "I think the uniform's a write-off."

"You're a lot of help." Keinn grimaced, knowing that Shinn was right. The amount of bleach needed to clean his uniform would probably destroy any cloth it came into contact with. "I'm going to shower and change. Don't wait up for me."

"Right."

By the time Keinn actually reached the showers, his mood had improved. _That really was clever. Of course, I'll have to think of something even better for next time!_ Humming softly to himself, he happily dreamed of possibilities.

* * *

"He was covered?" Meyrin pressed. 

Luna grinned at her sister. "Completely. Shinn made a smart remark about Keinn being a redcoat. Keinn headed for the showers right after."

Meyrin giggled. "Serves him right for putting glue on that chair. Of course, he's going to do it again, you know."

"Yeah, and then the Commander's sister will make him pay," Luna said. "I don't think the Spider will get involved himself, but you can bet he's enjoying the show."

Her sister blinked. "Are you sure? I know he's not as cold as the stories say, but he doesn't seem like the type."

Luna laughed. "Meyrin, you know how close they are. Do you really think he could be that devoted to his sister without getting a kick out of her antics?"

"Now that you mention it, no." Meyrin was starting to agree with Keinn that Luna had a minor case of hero-worship where the Spider of Artemis was concerned, but it didn't bother her. "You're helping her, aren't you?"

Luna shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? Keinn needs a good whack on the head, and Andrea Strassmeier is just the one to do it. I just hope there aren't any spillovers."

She was hoping in vain. There would indeed be spillovers, as she would find out firsthand.

* * *

Earth orbit, near Ame-No-Mihashira, 12 January, C.E. 72

* * *

Tolle Koenig grunted a curse, spinning his Aegis Gundam in a complex evasion pattern. _Nicol warned me about those pirates,_ he thought sourly. _I should have realized they'd have more than just GINNs!_ On the heels of that thought, his pursuer, a ZGMF-600 GuAIZ, overshot him. Tolle snapped his rifle up and fired, reducing the GuAIZ to debris. 

"That's another one down, Boss!" his wingmate called. The other, piloting a ZGMF-1000 ZAKU, added his own fire, nailing two more GuAIZs.

"Don't call me that," Tolle said absently, searching for more targets.

"Hey, you're the senior officer, Lieutenant Commander Koenig," the ZAFT pilot said. "With La Flaga an Yamato in the PLANTs, you're the acting CO of the _Archangel_'s mobile suit team, remember?"

Tolle sighed. _A lieutenant commander and I'm not quite nineteen. This is crazy._ Of course, his friend Kira had been promoted to captain at not quite eighteen, so he supposed he was in good company. "How many are left?"

"Just a couple of GuAIZs and that _Laurasia_," the other said, all business again. "I don't think this will last much longer."

"It had better not," Tolle said sourly. "I'm starting to think that group Nicol wiped out last month was just the tip of the iceberg." He shifted to mobile armor mode. "Time to finish that _Laurasia_." One bright red blast later, the stolen frigate exploded.

Tolle sighed. He'd faced much tougher adversaries, but that wasn't the point. Regular soldiers, even Earth Forces soldiers, were one thing. Pirates were quite another, especially when they had equipment that they shouldn't have had access to.

_Alex is right, there's something going on._ Though he had little of his friend's strategic acumen, Tolle was quite capable of recognizing the unlikely when he saw it. Pirate GINNs weren't too surprising, but the GuAIZ, though no longer ZAFT's main unit, wasn't exactly surplus material either.

"You okay, Commander?" his ZAFT wingman asked.

Tolle shook himself. "Yeah. Just trying to figure out how pirates could have gotten GuAIZs, but it's making my brain hurt."

"I know what you mean." The ZAFT pilot didn't even attempt to conceal his disgust.

Tolle fired one last shot, vaporizing an enemy GuAIZ that had somehow survived the battle. "We've done our job. Let's head back."

* * *

President's office, Washington, D.C., 13 January, C.E. 73

* * *

"Are you certain about this?" President Copeland demanded. 

His intelligence chief nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so. Pirate activity in space is increasing at a disturbing rate." He sighed. "Much as I would like to, I can't blame this on ZAFT. Not only have the PLANTs been suffering just as much, but at least one such group was annihilated by a ZAFT task force."

The third man in the office stirred. "Could they be sacrificing their own people, Mister Dalton?" he asked quietly.

Dalton shook his head firmly. "Not a chance, Lord Djibril," he said firmly. "If Patrick Zala were still alive, and in charge, I might concede the possibility, but not Clyne. It's not in his character."

"Much as I despise the man, I have to agree," the new leader of Blue Cosmos said. "Getting Orb to join with ZAFT in an alliance against us was a masterstroke on Clyne's part; there's no way Uzumi Nara Athha would join forces with a man who would sacrifice his own people."

Copeland grimaced. _If only that idiot Seiran hadn't gotten himself killed!_ He turned to the fourth and last person in the room, the only one who wore a uniform. "And what is your assessment of the situation, Marshall Simmons?"

Field Marshall Tobias Simmons, Supreme Commander of the Alliance Forces (and a member in good standing of Blue Cosmos), cleared his throat. "I'm inclined to agree with Director Dalton. The pirates have to date been using mobile suits that are obsolete, as in the case of the GINN, or nearly so, as in the case of the GuAIZ."

"What about those frigates?" Djibril pressed. "I understand that the _Laurasia_-class is still in front line service."

"Naval Intelligence believes, and Director Dalton's analysts agree, that there is someone highly placed in the PLANTs who is trying to provoke a conflict for reasons unknown," Simmons told him. "Whether or not we give this person what he or she wants is, of course, a political decision."

Copeland massaged his temples wearily. "There are times I wish it wasn't. Very well. Since ZAFT is hitting the 'pirates' just as hard as we are, we can't exactly protest to the Supreme Council."

"Agreed, sir," Simmons said. Dalton simply nodded.

"What of our own forces?" Djibril asked.

Simmons smiled thinly. "We've already begun work on five new GAT-X models, designated X121 Rapier, X135 Catastrophe, X150 Terra, X263 Verboten, and X371 Corsair. They, along with Phantom Pain, should be ready by early fall."

"Hmm." Copeland drummed his fingers on his desk. "Do you have a target in mind?"

"Yes, sir." Simmons brought up a space map. "The new PLANT known as Armory One. We have reason to believe that ZAFT is up to something entirely new there."

"Then why not strike now, and end it?" Dalton asked.

Simmons, though a lifelong soldier, had none of the soldier's contempt for a civilian spy, whatever his other (many faults). "Two reasons, Director. First of all, as I said, the new units won't be ready until early fall. Secondly, I believe it would be to our advantage to allow ZAFT to finish whatever it is they're doing…and then take it for ourselves."

"Rather like what Rau Le Creuset did at Heliopolis, only better planned out," Copeland agreed. "I will defer to you in this matter, Marshall. Lord Djibril?"

"I agree," Blue Cosmos's leader said promptly. "Once we have our new machines, plus whatever it is ZAFT is working on, those space monsters will be finished at last."

How wrong he was.

* * *

ZAFT Academy, Cafeteria/Alex's office, 5 February, C.E. 73

* * *

Shinn Asuka was in high spirits. He'd just aced three exams in a row, and on top of that gotten through a very nasty simulation (the Second Battle of Artemis) without so much as getting hit. Of course, there hadn't been much danger; the most powerful unit, Rondo Ghina Sahaku's Gold Frame AMATU, hadn't gotten anywhere near him. Even Keinn had finally showed a little control, methodically shooting down at least ten 105 Daggers in less than a minute. 

Then there was Keinn's prank war with Andrea Strassmeier. Normally a cadet couldn't hope to pull that on a superior and hope to graduate, but Andrea seemed to enjoy the contest. Or perhaps it was simple stubbornness on her part; Shinn had heard that both Strassmeiers were every bit as strong-willed as their Joule cousins.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, followed immediately by a shout of outrage. Turning, Shinn saw Andrea Strassmeier sprawled on the floor, an expression of utmost fury on her face. Her chair had collapsed under her.

_This is gonna be big,_ Shinn thought, watching the redcoat storm out.

Minutes later, Andrea burst into her brother's office. "What is with him!?" she demanded without preamble.

Alex looked up from whatever file he was perusing. "You mean Legwitz?"

"Yeah -how did you know!?" She stared in disbelief. "It's not like I told you!"

He snorted. "Sis, I got in touch with the Academy's grapevine within hours of assuming my post. Very little happens that I don't know about."

Andrea collapsed unceremoniously into the chair in front of Alex's desk. "So why haven't you done anything about it!?"

"Because I saw no need," her brother replied. "You seemed to be dealing with it well enough. In any case, pranks don't rate more than a minor reprimand unless they get out of hand, which is unlikely to happen."

She grumbled under her breath. "Fine. Mark my words, though, he's going to pay for this!"

"I would expect nothing less," Alex said, grinning just noticeably.

Her reply to that was short, sharp, and vicious.

* * *

ZAFT Academy simulator complex, 15 March, C.E. 73

* * *

Shinn found it difficult not to wipe his hands on his trousers as Commander Strassmeier walked in. Today was the final simulator run, and the Commander had already warned them that it would be nasty. For his part, Shinn could think of only one battle that would qualify: Jachin Due. 

The Commander waved them down before they could snap to attention. "As you are aware, this will be the final simulator run," he said. "Failing this will not mean failing the entire course, unless it stems from a truly spectacular screw-up."

Keinn winced.

"Being shot down will not necessarily mean failing the run," Strassmeier continued. "Indeed, I will not be at all surprised if none of you make it all the way through."

Luna raised her hand. "Why is that, sir?"

He met each cadet's gaze in turn. "This is a simulation of the Second Battle of Jachin Due," he said simply. "You will be facing the best Neo ZAFT and the Earth Forces had at the time, including Calamity, Forbidden, Raider, and Providence. Deathdealer won't be a factor; Bartlett was concerned with me to the exclusion of all else that day, so including him would be pointless."

"So four Gundams and a few thousand grunt suits," Keinn summarized.

Strassmeier nodded. "Correct. However, the mass-produced units should not be underestimated, particularly the 105 Dagger." He checked his watch. "That is all. Good luck."

* * *

The simulator cockpit seemed somehow smaller than normal. Maybe it was just his imagination, since he was about to begin his final simulator run, but Shinn could have sworn the restraints were tighter than usual. He shrugged it off; such thoughts would only slow his reactions. 

His displays lit up, revealing an image of the _Archangel_'s hangar. "X105 Strike, to the catapult," a voice said.

"Roger," Shinn responded, then glared at X303 Aegis. "Try to keep it together this time, Keinn."

"Roger roger," the other pilot said, unperturbed.

Shinn rolled his eyes, and then he was launching. Almost instantly, he was engulfed in a hail of laser fire. Swearing under his breath, he cut hard left and dove, returning fire as best he could. Two Strike Daggers simply vanished, and a third was liquefied.

"Haha, take that!" Keinn crowed, blasting a Duel Dagger into debris.

"I knew you were crazy, Keinn," Luna said. Ignoring the mobile suits completely, she locked onto a _Nelson­_-class ship, snapped her guns together in sniper mode, and fired, adding a missile salvo for good measure.

"Stay focused on the mission," Rey admonished them. He drew a saber and slashed, bisecting a 105 Dagger that had tried to sneak up on him.

_I'm focused, all right,_ Shinn thought. Clipping his rifle to the Strike's hip, he drew a saber of his own, stabbing a Neo ZAFT GINN through the cockpit, then slicing a vengeful GuAIZ's head off. When a few more tried to close on him from multiple angles, he drew his other saber and began a spinning maneuver, slicing them all to bits.

Keinn appeared more interested in the Peacemaker Force Moebiuses. His rifle flashed again and again, each shot marking the funeral pyre of a mobile armor. Not too surprising, perhaps; as a PLANT native, he was likely to take a dim view of nuclear weapons.

"Uh oh," Luna said. "Here come the Alliance Gundams."

Shinn glared at the incoming machines. Not only were they evil, but ugly to boot. He would take great pleasure in destroying them. "I've got the Forbidden," he said.

"Roger roger," Keinn responded. "I'll cover you."

The young Orb native bared his teeth at the hideous Gundam. "Time to put an end to this," he snarled, then swore as the enemy's plasma cannon flashed. Mindful of the Forbidden's ability to guide its beams, Shinn dodged, at the same time keeping his shield raised.

True to the original's now deceased pilot, the Forbidden pressed Shinn hard. He was so busy dodging that he could barely get a shot in, and those were deflected by the Geschmeidig Panzer system. On the plus side, the Forbidden had only one weapon that could actually hurt him, at least until his power ran out.

_At this rate, that won't take very long. _"Time for a new strategy," Shinn muttered. His right saber came out again, but this time he didn't use slashing attacks. Instead, he waited for the Forbidden to come to him; once it had committed to an attack, Shinn intended to finish it.

Then he saw it. Forbidden hauled back on its scythe, apparently intending to bisect the Strike. Seizing his chance, Shinn plunged his saber into the other machine's cockpit. The resultant explosion knocked him backwards.

"Nice work, Shinn!" Luna called.

He breathed deeply, trying to slow his heart. "Thanks." He then noticed that the Aegis was missing. "Where's Keinn?"

"I think he got in a fight with the Calamity," Luna said. "He'll be all right."

Shinn grimaced. "You hope."

* * *

_I have got to be crazy,_ Keinn thought. The Aegis was far more maneuverable than the Calamity, but the Alliance machine was more heavily armed. It was exploiting that advantage mercilessly, beams and bazooka shells pouring out like water from a hose. 

"Okay, he's got heavier weapons, but I've got more mobility," Keinn muttered. "So let's _move_." Shifting to mobile armor mode, he twisted and dove, evading a double cannon blast in the process. His CIWS destroyed a couple of bazooka rounds, and then he was clear…temporarily.

The machine (or AI) seemed to recognize what Keinn was up to, but it was far too late. His Scylla cannon erupted, engulfing the Calamity in red light. It seemed to almost dissolve as the multiphase blast, weapons, armor, and finally the machine itself melting away.

"Good job, Keinn," Shinn said. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up," Keinn said mildly. His rifle snapped up, blasting a Long Dagger into oblivion.

"Watch out," Rey interrupted. "Here comes the Raider."

Shinn cursed. "I'm on it." X370 Raider was possibly the biggest threat of the three Alliance Gundams. Fast, with a physical weapon capable of damaging PSA, it had been a major annoyance in the war. To Shinn Asuka, it was a symbol of everything he hated.

Unfortunately, bringing it down was a dicey proposition at best. Shinn's initial laser blasts missed wide; the Raider, still in mobile armor mode, promptly slammed into him. His retaliatory shots did no better; cursing, he stowed the rifle and drew a saber.

"Let's see how you like it up close and personal!" The Raider obliged, transforming and moving in close. It's Mjollnir swung, impacting on the Strike's shield. A follow-up Zorn blast met the same fate, and then Shinn moved.

He slashed once, bisecting the Mjollnir, then reversed, taking off the shield cannon. His other saber came out just as the Zorn started to fire; his stab destroyed the head. Sweeping around, he held the sabers in a scissor-like position.

"Take this!" Shinn snarled, and pulled, cutting the Raider in half at the torso. The two halves drifted several meters apart before exploding.

"That's all the Earth Forces Gundams," Keinn said. "Almost done -what the!?"

Shinn turned, and his eyes widened. Rey was under attack by ZGMF-X13A Providence. That wasn't surprising; what was surprising was the fact that Rey wasn't fighting back. He was barely even moving; once in a while the Duel would evade, but Rey's heart apparently wasn't in it.

Then the Providence deployed its DRAGOONs. Beam after beam struck the Duel from every direction, reducing a sleek mobile suit to an amorphous blob of molten metal.

The simulator cockpit went black.

* * *

Debriefing room

* * *

"Rey, just what in blazes where you doing!?" Shinn demanded, his face bright red. "You just let the Providence vape you!" 

Rey didn't meet his gaze. "Shinn…"

"Enough." Commander Strassmeier's voice cut off any further arguing. "Rey, I don't blame you for freezing. The Providence very nearly took down Kira Yamato and the Freedom; you would have stood little chance in the Duel. Still, remember that it's not just your life on the line out there."

Rey nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. As for you, Shinn, I don't blame you for being angry. However, you must not let that control you." Strassmeier leaned forward slightly. "If you lose your temper, you're already halfway to losing the battle. Remember that."

Shinn forced himself to meet the other's gaze. "Yes, sir. I will."

"Good," Strassmeier repeated. "Aside from Rey's understandable problem with the Providence, your performance far exceeded my expectations. You not only passed, you excelled. Congratulations."

The four cadets saluted. "Thank you, sir," they said in unison.

He smiled. "Unless you do something incredibly stupid between now and April, your graduation is assured. I would advise you not to get complacent in the meantime." He stood. "Dismissed."

* * *

Zala residence, December Five

* * *

Two teenagers sat together on the grounds, gazing up at the sky. Neither cared that it was artificial; they had come to love the PLANTs almost as much as their homeland of Orb. 

"That was wonderful, Kira," Flay Allster said. "Thank you."

Kira Yamato smiled. "It is your birthday, Flay. The least we could do was whip up something special."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "You didn't have to, especially since your parents had to come so far, but I'm grateful anyway." She sighed. "I never thought I'd celebrate my eighteenth birthday in space."

"Let alone at the home of a top ZAFT officer," Kira agreed with a grin.

Flay snuggled against him. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad ZAFT attacked Heliopolis two years ago. If they hadn't, the Earth Forces would have kept the _Archangel_ and the mobile suits, and," she looked up at him, "I wouldn't have gotten to know you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Maybe, maybe not. There's no way to tell." He stroked her hair with his free hand. "What matters is that it did happen."

"You're right." Flay closed her eyes.

Kira smiled down at her. So much happened since that day, both good and bad. Whatever else that fateful event had done, he was deeply grateful that it had brought him and Flay together. It was thanks to her, along with his sister Cagalli and Athrun Zala, that he had been able to keep fighting. _I fight to protect others, that's what makes me strong._

Kira remembered a conversation with his brother-in-law, just after the Battle of Mendel. "Ideals are all well and good, but most people need something more tangible to fight for," Alex had said. "You're no different."

"What about you?" Kira had asked. "I know you fight for the PLANTs, but is there more to it?"

"Of course." Alex had nodded. "For my sister, and for _your_ sister," he'd added with a grin. "For my family."

_He was right, as usual,_ Kira thought. _I fight for Flay, for Cagalli, for Mom and Dad, and for my friends. I have the power to protect them, and I will, no matter what._

He tightened his grip just noticeably. It was hard to believe that Flay had started out as a Blue Cosmos sympathizer. By the time the _Archangel_ had reached Orb during the war, she had long since become a fierce opponent of the terror organization, guaranteed to fly off the handle at any suggestion that Coordinators as a group were somehow evil.

_Good thing, too, since she's going to be related to a major PLANT family._ Embarrassed though he was, Kira knew perfectly well where their relationship was going to lead.

So did Flay, judging by the fairly broad hints she'd been throwing out of late.

She looked up at him. "Thinking about something?" she asked, reaching up to touch his face.

"Just how far we've come in the past couple of years," he said, shifting position slightly. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "And the future that lies ahead."

Flay giggled softly. Kira had a tendency to speak in almost verse. She wouldn't have had him any other way. "Me, too," she said simply. "But no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."

"I know," Kira whispered. He kissed her. "And I'll be there for you, no matter what." He fell silent, and the two of them watched the sky grow dark.

* * *

Joule residence, Martius One, 20 March, C.E. 73

* * *

"Your mother is certainly a good hostess," Mina commented. 

Her husband shrugged. "It comes with being a politician. Unless you want somebody mad at you for some stupid reason, you have to set a good table." He shook his head. "I still don't get why Yzak doesn't have his own place."

"I'm sure he will soon enough," Mina said. "Right now he seems content as he is, and when you think about it, his duties don't leave him much time for house hunting."

Sam grunted. "Got a point there. If Alex hadn't inherited his place, he'd be living in a trailer somewhere, the way FAITH and the Academy keep him so busy."

Mina laughed. "I don't know about that, Sam. He _is_ married, after all, and I don't think your mother would have allowed him to park just anywhere, and I _know_ Lord Uzumi would have made arrangements."

"You're right about that," Sam admitted. "I don't know Lord Uzumi as well as you do, but I can't see him leaving his daughter out in the cold, and Mom would make sure he had a place large enough for a family. She wouldn't take no for an answer, that's for sure."

Mina raised her eyebrows. "Would Alex try to refuse?"

Sam chuckled. "Alex Strassmeier is self-reliant to a fault, Mina. He'll let others help him out -he knew perfectly well he couldn't take on Zala by himself- but he hates the thought of being dependent on anything like charity. His father was the same."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mina shook her head. "Your family are all stubborn, Sam."

He grinned. "And you're not? I seem to remember you forcing me to stay in bed for weeks after I crashed in Orb."

"That was different; you were badly injured. And don't talk to me about Coordinator healing abilities; in case you've forgotten, love, I too am a Coordinator."

"Oh, I remember," Sam said, still grinning. "That's one thing you and Cagalli have in common, making you mad is a Bad Idea."

"That's right," Mina said sweetly. "I've noticed that she's the only person your cousin the sharpshooter is genuinely afraid of."

"That's because she can get to him like no one except Andrea," Sam said. He ran a hand along her spine. "She's also the only person besides Bartlett to really challenge him on the training mat. Even I've never managed that."

Mina chuckled at that, unsurprised. After meeting Sam, she had taken a look at recordings of old martial arts matches, and Alex Strassmeier's skill had to be seen to be believed. "He seems to have some talent with knives," she commented, recalling an ill-conceived attempt on their lives near the end of the war.

"I got him interested in that," Sam said. "That little compartment in his artificial arm was my idea." He grinned. "It appealed to his sense of the sneaky."

"That I can believe," Mina said, laughing. "Even Ghina was never as secretive as Alex."

Sam shrugged. "It comes with his background. His sister abducted, his parents murdered, and he was fighting against the civilian head of ZAFT. He couldn't afford _not_ to be secretive, not if he wanted to succeed."

His wife nodded. "It's amazing that he and your brother are so close."

Sam snorted. "You're telling me? I've never been able to figure that out. Not that I'm complaining, mind you; Alex has always had a calming effect on Yzak. Just remember this: attack one, and the other _will_ kill you."

"I remember that from the Battle of Orb," Mina said, referring to Yzak's banzai charge at the Raider. "What about your sister?"  
He pursed his lips. "Cassandra's always been an enigma," he said. "She's the product of some sort of bio-weapon project; I don't really know any details. She loves Yzak and me, and she's even fond of Alex, which is another thing I've never understood."

"Young children instinctively know whether they can trust someone," Mina said. "Besides, I've noticed that Alex drops his poker face act in private."

"I guess so." Sam shrugged again, then wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why don't we go out for a while?" he suggested.

Mina smiled, squeezing his hand. "I would like nothing better,"

* * *

Strassmeier residence, Martius Four, 31 March, C.E. 73

* * *

When Commander Strassmeier had spoken of giving his students an up-close look at how their best operated, it had never occurred to Shinn that the Spider would end up inviting him and a few of his classmates to dinner. Nevertheless, there it was, and there were more guests than just Shinn and his three friends. Not only were other cadets present, but so were a number of big names from both ZAFT and Orb. 

The Commander had explained that it was important for a ZAFT soldier to be adept socially as well as militarily. (He'd added in a rather sheepish tone that he needed the practice himself, given who he was married to.)

"Congratulations to all of you," Strassmeier said, nodding at the cadets. "Two days from now you will officially be joining ZAFT's ranks. And not a moment too soon; we need everyone we can get."

Luna, visibly nervous, cleared her throat. "Is there something going on, sir?"

"To a certain extent, there always is," Strassmeier told her. "However, this is more urgent. Nicol?"

Nicol Amalfi nodded. "You all know about the recent pirate attacks, of course. What you don't know is that the Earth Forces are increasing their strength in places the pirates haven't hit at all, especially on Earth."

"Are you saying there's likely to be renewed warfare?" Rey asked softly.

"That's exactly what we're saying," Strassmeier confirmed. He took a sip of his drink; coffee, or so Shinn thought from the smell. "My belief is that we will be at war by the end of the year. I say this not to make you nervous, but to make sure you're ready. You, all of you, will be part of the defense of the Homeland."

Shinn took a deep breath. "Sir, what about Orb?"

"I have no doubt that Orb will be a prime target," Strassmeier said gently. "Don't get discouraged, though. We may be in a weak position relative to the Alliance, but that doesn't mean we're helpless."

"He's right, kid," Andrew Waltfeld agreed. "We've got some nasty surprises for the Earth Forces when they come calling."

Shinn sat back, feeling at least marginally reassured, and the talk turned to other matters. He spent the time surreptitiously watching the senior guests. All of them were either friends or family of Commander Strassmeier (or, in the case of Kira Yamato and Rondo Mina Sahaku, both). Not all were military; Lacus Clyne was present (Keinn asked for her autograph, which she happily gave). Of those who were in the service, Flay Allster, a senior lieutenant, was the most junior aside from the ZAFT cadets.

_So many war heroes in one spot, no wonder Luna's so nervous,_ Shinn thought with a carefully hidden grin. Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga, Natarle Badgiruel, Samorei and Yzak Joule, Rondo Mina Sahaku, Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, a veritable sea of gold braid and ribbons.

Keinn, for his part, was very glad he wasn't sitting next to Andrea Strassmeier. She was starting to scare him; their little prank war had reached new heights the previous week, when she had somehow managed to slip a dead fish into his pillowcase. (Though Keinn wasn't aware of it, Shinn had cooperated in the trick.)

"Commander, do you have any theories about the pirate raids?" Luna asked.

Strassmeier shrugged. "Only that someone on our side very much wants to start another war. It's definitely our side, too, that's the only way they could have gotten _Laurasia_-class frigates."

"Even though ZAFT has been smashing them, it's still increasing tensions," Cagalli added. "The Alliance would love an excuse to declare war. Right now, pretty much all we can do is delay that as long as possible."

"It may seem odd that we're telling you this when you haven't yet graduated," Strassmeier said. "However, hiding the truth will do you no good, and may even hurt you when we're attacked again. Better that you be ready."

Meyrin Hawke raised a hand. "What will we do when it happens?"

"Our duty," the Spider said simply. "Remember this, all of you: There is no substitute for victory. Anyone who thinks war is better than peace is an idiot, but sometimes it cannot be avoided. When that happens, it must be won and won decisively. Peace without victory has been tried before, and it has _never_ worked."

Kira nodded agreement. "He's right. I used to think otherwise, but when Rau Le Creuset attacked Heliopolis, I realized that sometimes you can't escape. There are some things you can't protect without fighting, that's why I'm still in the military."

"And that is why ZAFT exists, and what you have joined ZAFT to do," Strassmeier said.

Shinn turned back to his meal. _"There is no substitute for victory." "There are some things you can't protect without fighting."_ The words echoed in his mind. _I'll remember that,_ he promised himself. _I'll protect my family and my home, and I'll do my part to defeat the Earth Forces._

* * *

ZAFT Academy complex, 2 April, C.E. 73

* * *

Alex stood a half step behind Commandant Miller, watching the assembled cadets. His four students stood in front, along with Luna's sister Meyrin and a few others. Today they would officially become ZAFT soldiers, and he could see the keen awareness of that fact in their eyes. 

"You have all done well," Miller said, winding up his speech. "I have no doubt that you will continue to do ZAFT proud. In particular, four of you have proved to be truly outstanding." He gestured for Alex to join him. "Shinn Asuka, please step forward."

Shinn obeyed, feeling like he was in a dream. At last, he was going to take his place in ZAFT, as one of the elites.

"You have not merely passed, but excelled at every test set for you," Alex said. He could see the fierce pride in his student's crimson gaze. "You have proven to be the best of the best. In recognition of that, you have been granted the red uniform of a ZAFT Elite." He clasped Shinn's hand. "Congratulations."

Shinn returned the clasp, then took a step back and saluted.

The ritual was repeated three more times, for Keinn Legwitz, Lunamaria Hawke, and Rey Za Burrel. Each time, the applause was nearly deafening; not a trace of jealousy marred the occasion. Those who wore the red uniform were almost always admired rather than envied.

Alex replaced Miller at the podium. "Though I never attended this Academy, it has been a great honor to be able to teach here, however briefly," he said, no trace of his dislike of speechmaking showing. "I am grateful that I was able to assist in bringing up the next generation of ZAFT." A relative term of course, since he was barely twenty years old.

He stepped back, making room for the Commandant once again. "You will receive your orders within the next few days," he said. "In the meantime, welcome to ZAFT." The assembled soldiers saluted as one. Miller returned it, then said, "Dismissed."

* * *

"And that's that," Alex murmured. "I hope they do well." 

Cagalli squeezed his hand. "I'm sure they will."

"Shinn and his friends at least," Alex said. "They, along with Luna's sister Meyrin, are being assigned to the Second Stage project. Shinn's going to be the test pilot for the Impulse." He jerked his head at the door. "Let's go."

"Right."

They both knew that the next war would come soon. Neither relished the prospect, but they were confident that they, along with those new soldiers, would be ready for it.

* * *

Author's note: Shinn has graduated, but it seems the Earth Alliance is up to its old tricks. Soon a new war will begin. 

I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. Our computer caught a virus and died, and all the data, including the nearly complete original version of this chapter, was unrecoverable. The computer has since been replaced, but I was forced to start from scratch.

The next story, entitled Destiny Awaits, will be started shortly. I cannot say when it will be posted, but I will try not to make you wait too long. That is all.


End file.
